I drive your Truck
by Azulira
Summary: Yes, it's based off the country song by Lee Brice. No, I do not consider it a song fic. This was simply inspired by it and a strong need to write saddening stuff. So deal with it. Cyborg is the big brother to the others, but he won't always be around. Sometimes the reaper takes good folk early. How does Beast Boy deal? Rated T for *obviously* character death.


Cyborg could feel it. It felt as if adrenaline was pumping through him, giving him more strength then he ever thought  
possible. Just like when he played football... Oh those were good times. Scoring the winning goal, evading the guards,  
just generally being the star of the team. Oh, how he missed those days. He wouldn't have to soon though. Soon, he would  
forget everything, like he was being erased.

He knew though, deep within his soul, that the memories others had of him could never be erased. He knew the strength he  
felt right now was an illusion. His circuits had grown dull and gray, only at 40 percent capacity. These batteries usually  
lasted a good ten years, but the way this fight was going, he would be lucky for another ten minutes. The Titans had found  
the hideout of some supposedly deadly villian. He had apparently taken out several members of the Justice League, and it  
was up to them to stop him. He knew there was only one way the Titans could ever win this fight. He saw his team mates,  
all huddled together just inside the doors of this villian's hide out. He ran towards them and knocked them out, as he  
hacked the door and permanently locked it down.

As it closed, he looked out to see Robin, grim faced, holding back Beast Boy, who was trying to get back into to save his  
best friend and older brother. His gaze traveled to Raven and Starfire in those few seconds it took the doors to close.  
Raven was looking at him with a look of mixed emotions. Confusion, Anger, Sadness, and various others boiled inside of her  
eyes. Starfire was midgasp, mouth agape and wordless sound flowing. She was scared about what would happen to her big  
metal friend. Finally, his gaze once again landed on Beast Boy. He mouthed the words "I'm sorry" as the doors closed. He  
wasn't sure if his friend had heard.

Cyborg turned around, looking at the field of enemies that would stop him at all costs. Unfortunately for them, he would  
do the same. He started running as he accesed his programing.

Start, Open File: Programing, Open File: Basic Programing, Open File: Fail Safe, Run application: Self Destruct, Set timer  
for: 1 minute

The programming begin, and Cyborg could see a timer, counting down his final seconds. He began his rush towards the master  
mind behind all this. The man who was making him leave his friend's behind. He didn't even know the villian's name, yet  
the man had complete control over his death. He felt angered by this as he ran trough the horde of enemies, pushing them  
aside just like he had to the other teams' players in his high school days. Soon, it reached the ten second count, and  
thoughts began to enter his mind.

10: He thought about his old life, about his parents, and the accident that caused him to wind up like this.  
9:He thought about how he had acted after he was back from the accident.  
8:He wished he could take that and the words he had said to his mother back.  
7:He thought about how he had left his home and ruined his chance for a good college.  
6:He thought about how he would never take it back, after finding his friends.  
5:He thought about Robin, the leader, and all the things he had done for the team.  
4:He thought about Starfire, who was like a little sister to him, and had confided in him her thoughts and feelings.  
3:He thought about Raven, and how the stone faced empath really had a good heart under her rough exterior.  
2:He thought about his best friend, Beast Boy. How they always talked into the night, and how they always hung out.  
1:He wished he had one more chance to tell them all how much he loved them.  
0:He thought about how much being disenegrated hurt, and how it felt to explode

The base's explosion lit up the night sky, and the remaining members of the Titans rode in silence within the jet back to  
the base. They knew what had just happened, and they were all still processing it. Later that night, none of them slept.  
They were still shocked by the death of one of their best frriends, and how one of his last actions was to save them.

Within the next week, a funeral was held. There were no body pieces to be discovered, so they could only use a picture  
frame to remind them all of what a great man he had been. Many people, hero and normal person alike, attended the funeral.  
Even a few villians attended, including Gizmo, Atlas, and even Cinderblock. They were all in handcuffs, but they did not  
think about any crimes while they were there. Whether they would admit it or not, they were saddened by Cyborg's death. As  
time passed, they all gathered for the dedication of his plot. Afterwards, many people left. It was a difficult time for  
all, but most dificult for the Titans. Some even claim Batman was there to comfort his old apprentice.

Beast Boy laid in his bed, not really caring what happened around him. He was still greatly saddened by Cyborg's death,  
and he couldn't take it that the others were already starting to leave behind their old friend. He knew that soon Robin  
would be in to tell him that Cyborg would be upset to see him this way. Or maybe even send Starfire, who would tell him  
how, on her planet, that it was believed great warriors who died in battle were sent to a grand palace for an eternal  
feast. Or maybe Raven would visit and read to him about stuff. He didn't really care anymore. He got up and left his room,  
walking to the last place he could still feel the man who felt like a big brother.

In the garage, Beast Boy sat and thought for a while. He looked over at the car and felt an urge in his heart. He grabbed  
the keys where he knew Cyborg always stashed them and hopped in. He put in the key and turned the vehicle on, then took  
off into an underground tunnel. He didn't care where it went, he just wanted an escape.

The spare change in the ash tray jangled as Beast Boy broke out of the tunnel into some plain in the country side. The  
radio was playing one of Cyborg's favorite songs, so he turned it up. It didn't matter to him what the song was, it helped  
him feel like his brother was still there beside him. The tears in his eyes welled up as he kept driving. He saw an empty  
field, and did the one thing Cyborg would never do with his baby. He took it into the field and started driving like a mad  
man, doing doughnuts, just generally tearing the field up. He saw the gas was getting low. This car burnt gas like crazy,  
but that hadn't mattered to Cyborg, so it didn't matter to him. He hit the brakes though, and he swore he heard Cyborg  
say, "Hey, go easy on my baby!" Wait... he did hear that.

Beast Boy looked around, "Cy, are you there?" He didn't believe in ghosts but he clearly heard Cyborg talk. He looked over  
to the passenger seat, and saw a little cube thing with a glowing blue light. It continued in Cyborg's voice, "I'm gonna  
take the guess this is BB. You're the only one who would dare take my car out for a joy ride. How are you little buddy?  
It's probably been a while. I guess if you're seeing this, then I must be," Cyborg's voice swallowed hard before  
continuing, "dead. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I am. I'm sorry bro. I didn't want to leave you alone in  
this world. There's a lot of bad out there, buddy. I guess you and I both know that. I'm sorry for leaving you alone like  
this. I probably don't say this enough, but I just want you to know that I love you Beast Boy. You're my little brother,  
and I hope nothing ever hurts you. I'm sorry I can't protect you any more." Beast Boy had tears rolling down his face as  
he drove back home.

Now every week he takes the car out and drives it around so he can still feel close to his big brother. He talks to him  
about everything still. About all the cool new villians they fight, how Starfire made a dish that tried to eat Robin, how  
Robin had finally grown a pair and asked out Star, he thought Cy would get a kick out of that, and about the new high  
score he got. He talked to him about everything a guy would talk to his best friend about, and his big brother about. He  
still missed him.


End file.
